


Acrophobia

by deskclutter



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: 31_days, Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgeworth will not ride the Ferris Wheel, and he will explain it to Phoenix Wright in bullet points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrophobia

**Title:** Acrophobia  
**Day/Theme:** June 10 / an operatic tragedy  
**Series:** Ace Attorney  
**Character/Pairing:** implied Phoenix/Edgeworth, Trucy  
**Rating:** G

  
"Allow me to present my rebuttal in bullet form, Wright, so that you may wholly and fully digest it," said Edgeworth.

"Bullet point the first," said Edgeworth; "of your two proposed participants, one is psychologically unfit to sit in a small, enclosed space.

"Bullet point the second," said Edgeworth; "said participant is not particularly prone to mental well-being should the enclosed space travel upwards and down, like riding an elevator.

"Bullet point the third," said Edgeworth; "if the enclosed space happens also to _rock_, emulating motion similar to a ground tremor, the defence will forgive me when I say this does not inspire the ride to feelings of any great appeal.

"Bullet point the fourth," said Edgeworth; "upon disembarkation, the participants should most likely find the amusement park levelled, given the amounts of cotton candy Trucy and Maya will have consumed in the arduous duration of the ride."

"..." said Phoenix. "You know you could have just said, 'Wright, I don't want to ride on the ferris wheel with you', right?" He half-grinned at Edgeworth and shook his head. "Okay, then, I'll take Trucy, and you can make sure Maya doesn't level Pearls along with the rest of the park."

"Daddy, why is your face the colour of mouldy, un-floating spaghetti?" Trucy was asking when his phone rang.

"I object to that description, and really, I mean it, no more stories of Magnifi Gramarye vanishing entire ferris wheels. Phoenix Wright speaking," he croaked into the receiver.

"Bullet point the fifth," said Edgeworth, his bastard voice sounding at once slightly tinny and extremely superior; "the second of your two participants I believe to be in possession of a well-documented acrophobia, which in layman's terms I understand to mean 'fear of heights'."

"Objection, I hate you," Phoenix whimpered.


End file.
